


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #15

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #15

"Waan arki doonaa oo ku saabsan labo iyo saddex." Jaime ku jawaabay.

Nasiib darro, dhibic keliya saddex isagii u tageen, si kastaba ha ahaatee.

Waxay weydiiyay Captain Selmy soo socda, oo wuxuu ugu jawaabay ahaa fiican ee labada magacyada miles. Markaasay waxay weydiiyay Loras oo ka jawaabay ahaa fiican, haddii oo kaliya sababtoo ah ka dhawaajiyeen.

Dhammaadka maalinta, heshay dhowr codad ka badan, halka helay inuu codbixinta kaliya laba ka dib markii Loras tuuray.

Haddaba waxay ahayd sida Jaime ina halaagsameen magaca.

Ama, sida uu u yeedhay oo ku badan in xanaaqii ee Brienne. Waxay sheegtay in ay ka dhawaajiyeen sida pretentious sida Joff haddii aanay wax ka sii. Laakiin Jaime iska indho tiri iyada griping ku saabsan oo diiday inay isaga u yeedhaan by inuu magaciisa oo buuxa.

"Kaalaya," Jaime dallacsiiyey tottered cagaheeda liicdo oo intuu eegay ayuu la wareer. Waxa uu ahaa Jaime ee candhuuf image, wax kasta marka laga reebo toosnaanta ee uu timaha, oo uu ka hooyadiis helay. Waxaa la Weli ma cada oo uu raadinayo marka la eego shaqsiyad. "Kaalaya, , waad qaban kartaa." Jaime uga dhawaaqnay dhinaca kale ee qolka fadhiga, halkaas oo uu ku fadhiyey uu jilbo joogay isagoo gacmaha uu soo taagay in galaan. Laakiin wiilkiisa kaliya intuu eegay sida uu ahaa mid waalan.

Jaime dareemay noocee ah waalan, sidoo kale. Waxa uu at this muddo dhowr saacadood.

Marka hore isku day inaad hesho inuu istaago oo uu isagu sheegay sida Jaime ogaa inuu kari waayay. Markaas waxaad isku dayi kaliya si aad u hesho u tegi isaga ka gees ah, markii uu arkay isaga samayn a million jeer in Brienne.

Haddii Jaime ma aanan aqoon fiican, ayuu qabaa lahaa ma uu hal sano jir ah isaga jecel.

Kan ahaa gabi ahaanba waalan ... xaq u leeyahay?

"Weli Ma waxaad tahay waxaa at?" Brienne weydiiyay sida ay iyadu way u timid galay qolka, dhawr jawaan shopping ee gacanta. Waqtigan xaadirka ah in, go'aansaday inuu dhab ka helay fikradda of socda oo lagu boodo si farxad badan hooyadiis. Brienne hoos isagii eegay, oo dhoola dhalaalaya iyo fadhiistay bacaha uu isaga ka dib markii ka hor. qosleyn marka hooyadii intuu dhunkaday oo dhan oo wejiga, ka fooddiisa in dhabannadii in uu sanka bushimihiisa u kordhiyaa.

"Waxaa la ii yar!" Brienne cooed, iyo Jaime burburay wajihi ugu horeysay galay rooga leh sheeko la sheegay. Waxa uu ka fekeri karaa in muuqaalkan Brienne ka dibna wuxuu isagii siiyey.

"Wax qalad ah?" Waxay weydiiyay.

"Our ina i neceb tahay." Jaime guryamaa galay rooga beige ay guriga.

"Maya, maya uu qabto," ayuu yiri Brienne. Waxa uu dareemay iyada hesho ah oo dhulka ku xiga isaga si jilbaha. "Waa uun waalan aad at loogu yeeray waqtiga oo dhan."

Jaime u eegay iyada oo la farxaan.

"Igu xanaaqo? Si aad isaga soo wac ? Ma rabo inaan kan isaga loo yaqaan -haddii uu cadhoodo ee qof, waxa aad ku!" Jaime yiri. Brienne Macbuusay.

"Waxaad tahay oo kaliya masayr in uu jecel yahay ii dheeraad ah oo aad u badan." Ayay tiri.

"Waxaa laga yaabaa uun sababtoo ah waxaad dhanba isagay dhacaan bololay."

"Ula dhaqan isaga? Ula dhaqan isaga sida ?, anigu ma iibsan dhawaad alaabta ugu badan ee aad samayn."

"Haa, laakiin waa inaad isaga si joogto ah u caabudaan., Uu had iyo jeer waa aad sinta."

"Haa, laakiin marna aad isaga edbiyo. Waxaad siinayaa mar walba galay qallalku iyo xanaag."

"Waa maxay sababta uu isagu ii jeceshahay?" Jaime weydiiyay.

Kaliya ayay ku arkeen kasta oo kale oo in mudo ah ka hor inta qoralka soo qallalku oo qosol leh.

"Todoba na caawiyo," Brienne gasped. "Waxa uu na mugdi galay waalidiinta." Ayay tiri.

"Naftiisa Inkaaru ha ku dhacdo." Jaime ku daray in uu u bogay, shaqdiisa in uu ina siiyo dhunkasho ku taal foolka ah.

kaliya ku arkeen isaga at sida haddii isaga iyo hooyadiis ahayd waalan, oo wuxuu ahaa codka kaliya ee qolka. Wax u sheegay Jaime si aad u aragto noqon lahaa mid si fiican u yaqaan in sannadaha soo socda.


End file.
